A Poem for Anima
by Dragon Scales 13
Summary: A sad series of poems for the saddest Aeon of all time... Anima... Give it a shot is you want some irony and angst... (sniff)
1. How it all Began

We know that Anima is Seymour's mother... What went through her mind when she gave up her life for her son's happiness...?

By the way... I re-did it so it's nicer, and easier because I got Anima...  
  
_How it all began_  
  
My son.  
  
My beautiful baby boy.  
  
It's been a long period of waiting  
  
to see you in my arms.  
  
You wiggle and squirm,  
  
with those aqua blue eyes.  
  
The nurses pass by  
  
to see if we're okay.  
  
But they don't need to.  
  
No one else needs to.  
  
Why?  
  
Because, my baby boy.  
  
As your mother, I will always protect you.  
  
Yes, my son.  
  
I love you that much  
  
and you aren't even a day old!  
  
Tomorrow, you will meet  
  
someone you will look up to.  
  
Someone who will be there for you too.  
  
That someone is your father.  
  
Jamal is your father.  
  
That makes you our little prince.  
  
We will raise you as you are,  
  
our son and the prince.  
  
We will cherish you forever,  
  
no matter what.  
  
Your father comes in to see you,  
  
and tickles your little belly.  
  
Maybe,  
  
just maybe,  
  
this will bring peace to all races.  
  
Maybe,  
  
this will prove that race doesn't matter to love.  
  
Just think of it, little one.  
  
People will be free to love whomever,  
  
no matter if it's a Guado or a Ronso.  
  
Then,  
  
no one in Spira could be lonely.  
  
Everyone is waiting for a special someone.  
  
Of course, so was I, young child,  
  
But I found Jamal.  
  
As both of us were of high ranks,  
  
Me being a guardian to the summoner Bahamut,  
  
And him being the king of the Guados,  
  
the Yevon preists couldn't put us down.  
  
So listen and take heed from my story,  
  
my son.  
  
Love will come to you in time.  
  
Yes, my young prince,  
  
I say as I tickle you gently.  
  
All love will come to you in due time...  
  
**R and R please!**


	2. Strange Habits

_Strange Habits_  
  
You're now 2 years old Seymour,  
  
and already well on your way to being royalty.  
  
I have never been royalty by blood,  
  
and never will be,  
  
but you have a chance to grow up rich and not in poverty.  
  
All the best chances for my little son.  
  
But I must admit,  
  
you're extremely clever for a 2 yr. old.  
  
You know how to say the names of shapes and how to say them right.  
  
The nurses think that you're fine,  
  
yet I feel as though this is an omen for something.  
  
But it can't be bad.  
  
You're an angel!  
  
But very unusual.  
  
You never cry,  
  
even when you get shots.  
  
Your hair is blue,  
  
not the color of either races.  
  
Another omen?  
  
Maybe you'll bring Spira together again.  
  
Like Kilika and Besaid in the past.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Even though you're a strange little boy,  
  
I will always love you.  
  
No matter what,  
  
you are my son and I will guide you,  
  
even after I go to the heavens.  
  
As for now, sleep little one.  
  
It is time for bed.  
  
Tomorrow is a new day with new opportunities.  
  
Good night my love...

You know the drill.


	3. Summoner Son

AN: (blinks at the screen) I could've sworn I did three chapters... Oh well. Here you go, sorry for the wait!

_**Chapter Three: Summoner Son**_

**__**

The other kids make fun of you,

Because of your heritage and looks,

But always remember that

I'll be here for you.

I can see your pain of being different,

Seymour.

I watch you suffer everyday,

Feeling your pain,

Crying the tears you never cried.

Jamal thinks that you have magic,

That you could one day save Spira.

I remain undecided.

I know what Yevon will do,

My Seymour,

I have watched it before my own eyes,

Sacrificed to keep peace for ten years,

Until Sin comes again.

Yet, I hold hope in my special son,

I have confidence in your heart.

You're now sixteen,

Young by most standards,

But as mature as a sage.

I'll tell you tonight,

I'll let you go,

I'll let you live your life,

And maybe save someone else's.

I have faith in you, Seymour.

You are destined for many great things.

_Please, REVIEW!! It makes a psychotic author happy, you know!_


	4. Tiny Ink Blot

_A Poem for Anima_

_ Note: Sorry for the MASSIVE delay! I'll give you a tip: NEVER take a Japanese exam… **(shiver)** And never do a whole schedule in Japanese… It's EVIL, I tell you! **E-V-I-L**!_

_Reviewers: (I keep forgetting this!)_

_**Pavana Lachrimae**: Oooh! Thanks for that! I'll correct it as soon as I understand the new editing pages… Why, FF Net? WHY?_

_: Thank you!_

_**Ninetails 122**: Thanx!_

_**Lil Mary-sue**: I just thought Anima should have a little more screen time because she IS Seymour's mother after all!_

_**Vivid Crimson Image**: (sniffles, and nods) Poor Anima… (gives plushie)_

_**DeathsAngelEriiko**: I am? (huge eyes) Thank you!_

**_Tiny Ink Blot_**

Do you remember yourself decades ago,

When you were eighteen?

You were such a little man,

Seymour,

Twice as mature as your peers…

And twice as serious.

Even in school,

You hardly ever talked to others,

Preferring to indulge yourself in your studies.

It was unusual how focused you were,

How well you dedicated yourself to your goals,

How harshly you pushed yourself to reach the limit.

'Twas baffling that-despite Jyscal's teaching-you,

My son,

My baby boy,

You somehow remained a quiet and angry person.

Don't lie to me,

Mothers know their sons better than you think.

It never came out,

That beast that wrestled with our treasured son,

But it was there,

Lurking,

Sleeping,

Creeping,

Deep within your heart.

You had no idea how it hurt us.

Jyscal and I,

That we couldn't help you in your struggle.

You never saw our despair,

Our broken hearts,

Reacting to your silent torment.

We thought that,

Maybe,

Just maybe,

This was the great test you were destined for.

Perhaps the beast would help you prepare,

Teach you things about yourself.

Mayhap this test is what you need to save all of Spira,

My child.

Yet somehow,

In the core of my being,

In the center of my soul,

In the darkest depths of my mind,

I doubted your destiny.

Was my only child to be ripped away from me,

Torn from your mother by a foul presence inside you?

Or are you destined to forever suffer in silent pain,

Angrily watching the world pass by,

Unstoppable,

Oblivious to the vicious monster inside you?

What cruel twist of fate would turn you,

My quiet,

Precious son,

To such a horrific path of dark sorrow?

So I quietly watched and agonized,

Praying something would save you,

Anything,

Anyone.

Your father watched you with me,

Loving me enough to share our sorrows.

Seymour…

Win,

For the sake of Spira,

Don't lose to the animal inside you.

If you fall…

So could the globe.

------**BAM! **How did you like that? Definitely one of my better chapters. Please, drop a review, it's discouraging me if you don't!


End file.
